Idol meet Idol (Surprise for Haruna!)
by Nyangiku
Summary: [SCANDAL Band FF] Secuil cerita saat SCANDAL live in Icheon Pentaport Rock Festival 2014. Ada kejutan untuk Sang Leader kesayangan. Psst.. apakah kejutannya? Tomomi diam-diam punya misi rahasia, apa itu? ayo intip mereka! Warning : TVXQ and JYJ member inside! Alternate Universe. RnR!


**Idol meet Idol (Surprise for Harunee!)**

 **Cast :** SCANDAL Band member [ Haruna Ono, Mami Sasazaki, Tomomi Ogawa, Rina Suzuki]

TVXQ member [ Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin]

JYJ member [ Kim Jejung, Xiah Junsu, Micky Yoochun]

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : Alternate Universe. [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun. Cerita dibuat berdasarkan sedikit kejadian nyata namun diubah sedemikian rupa sesuai kebutuhan cerita.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka aadalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

.

.

 **_This story Original _**

 **by**

HinaRiku-chan a.k.a Nyangiku

.

.

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Incheon Airport – Seoul (South Korea)

"YA! Harunee bawa kopermu sendiri!" Tomomi melipat kedua tangannya kesal setelah melepaskan pegangan tangannya yang dari tadi mendorong sebuah trolly besar yang digunakan untuk membawa koper.

Trolly berisi dua buah koper besar dan dua buah tas berukuran sedang yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Koper miliknya hanya satu buah dan ia tarik menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Ia membawa barang bawaan itu semua sejak koper itu keluar dari bagasi pesawat.

Haruna si pemilik koper melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan acuh. Tidak peduli Tomomi yang sedang mengumpat kesal padanya.

Gadis mungil itu terlalu antusias dengan konser mereka kali ini.

Lihat saja kedua matanya yang berbinar-binar seolah ada cahaya berkilauan keluar dari sana. Itu terjadi sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional ini. Ah, mungkin sejak mereka masih berada di Jepang—tidak bahkan sejak mereka mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengisi acara musik festival yang akan berlangsung di kota ini.

Bagaimana tidak, Negara ini adalah tempat boy band idolanya berasal. Tentu saja ini adalah suatu kesempatan yang sangat jarang dan sangat membuat hatinya bahagia.

'Sabar Tomomi.. sabar. Kalau saja bukan karena 'rencana' itu. Aku tidak mau dibully terus!' itulah salah satu umpatan Tomomi dalam hatinya yang tidak dapat ia ungkapnya.

Ya. Dia hanya bisa bersabar.

Tadinya ia ingin meminta staff untuk membantunya membawa koper-koper ini, tapi mengingat para staff juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, akhirnya Tomomi mengurungkan niatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mata Tomomi beralih pada punggung lebar Mami yang berjalan didepannya sambil mendorong trolly yang tadinya mau Tomomi tinggalkan saja dan tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Tidak lupa juga dengan koper miliknya yang berada disamping trolly yang juga ia bawa.

Ah, sungguh sang penyelamat. Tomomi terus saja menatap bahagia Mami yang selalu jadi penolongnya. Dia sangat bersyukur sekali kepada Tuhan karna ia telah diberi malaikat penolong dengan wujud Mami.

Kalau saja tidak ada Mami, bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

Yah.. walaupun terkadang dia juga menyebalkan. Tapi anggap saja itu bonus. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian masing-masing. Haruna dikamar nomor 336, Rina 337, Mami 339 dan yang terakhir Tomomi di nomor 340." ujar salah satu staff sambil memberikan satu persatu kunci yang tadi ia pegang. Ia menunjuk deretan kamar yang disamping pintunya tertempel sebuah kertas berwarna putih bergaris biru atasnya tercantum nama mereka menggunakan bahasa jepang dan huruf roman.

"Jadi kali ini kamar kita masing-masing?" tanya Tomomi agak terkejut.

Haruna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Memangnya sejak kapan kita berbagi kamar?"

"Tapi kan biasanya hanya dia yang mempunyai kamar sendiri." Tomomi melirik ke arah Rina sekilas. Mengingat kebiasaan gadis itu yang tidak suka memakai pakaian saat dirumahnya ataupun di dorm—tentu saja saat dirinya sendirian. Makanya dia selalu mendapat kamar yang terpisah khusus untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa ada yang menganggu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin satu kamar denganku." Tomomi tersentak oleh rangkulan tangan Mami yang melingkar dilehernya. Tomomi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal bercampur malu.

Sedangkan Haruna akhirnya membawa sendiri kopernya yang tidak tersentuh olehnya sejak tadi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada paling dekat. Mengacuhkan si duo dobondobon yang sebentar lagi pasti akan rebut. Kemudian diikuti oleh Rina dibelakangnya, yang kelihatannya ingin cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya lalu beristirahat tentu saja dibelakangnya diikuti si duo dobondobon dengan Mami yang masih merangkul leher Tomomi. Membuat mulut Tomomi terbuka dan tertutup berusaha mencari udara untuk bernafas.

"Kalau kau mau tidur bersamaku, langsung datang saja kesini." Mami yang akan membuka pintunya terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum jahil bermaksud menggoda Tomomi yang sedang mengusap-usap lehernya yang terasa sakit dan pegal akibat rangkulan tangan Mami.

"Aku pasti datang!" Tomomi memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras.

 **BLAM!**

Bisa terdengar oleh Tomomi suara tawa Mami diluar sana. Anak itu memang selalu saja jahil.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!" mereka berempat membungkuk bersamaan dengan para staff dan panitia acara. Konser baru saja selesai. Mereka merasa sangat puas konsernya lagi-lagi sukses. Bahkan tadi Rina sampai hampir menitikan air mata saat dilihatnya antusiasme para penonton yang begitu ramai.

Mereka juga baru diberi tahu kalau tiket konser mereka terjual habis. Tidak pernah sama sekali menyangka kalau ternyata mereka memiliki banyak fans di Negara ini. Mereka juga senang musik mereka bisa diterima dengan baik disini. Warga korea menyambut mereka dengan antusiasme. Sempat mereka berkecil hati mengingat Negara ini terkenal dengan demam _Hallyu_ -nya yang sedang menyerang dunia. Ditambah banyaknya 'girlband' papan atas sekelas SNSD, F(X), Wonder girls, T-ara dan lain-lain cukup terkenal disini dan juga di Jepang. Bahkan di dunia.

Tapi melihat dan mendengar para penonton ikut menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau SCANDAL mempunyai tempat sendiri di hati para fans mereka di Negara ginseng ini.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Rina-chan. Yang terpenting kita shopping!" bisa ditebak kan ini suara siapa?

Ya. Tomomi melompat kegirangan mengingat konser mereka kali ini sekaligus liburan. Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berlibur akhirnya kesempatan ini datang juga. Kesempatan bagus bukan untuk berbelanja? Mengingat fashion Korea juga di gemari oleh orang-orang didunia.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kita hanya berempat?" Haruna mengerutkan dahinya melihat hanya mereka berempat yang berada diruangan makan VIP di restoran yang ada di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Padahal biasanya mereka semua beserta staff akan makan ramai-ramai disebuah restoran yang mereka sepakati terlebih dahulu.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk kompak.

"Harunee kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu—iitai!" Tomomi menoleh ke arah Mami dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya. Pahanya terasa berdenyut-denyut habis dicubit oleh Mami. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Rina yang duduk disebelah Haruna. Gadis itu juga menatap Tomomi dengan tajam. Mata yang biasanya terlihat bersinar-sinar itu kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Membuat Tomomi mendesah kesal.

Jangan sampai Tomomi merusak kejutan ini. Doa mereka dalam hati.

"Yang lain masih sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka." Mami tersenyum penuh arti pada Haruna agar Haruna tidak mencurigai mereka bertiga. Hei, insting Haruna itu cukup kuat.

Haruna menghela nafasnya berat. Ia bingung sambil menatap meja bundar di depannya lalu mengitari seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa remang-remang dan damai ini. Kalau memang hanya mereka berdua yang makan disini, lalu apa gunanya dua kursi kosong itu? mata Haruna memperhatikan terus dua kursi kosong yang membuat kecurigaannya muncul sehingga otaknya terus menerka-nerka kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Aku lapar—Iitai!" kali ini tangan Tomomi yang akan memainkan sendok, garpu dan sumpit yang tertata rapi keburu ditepis oleh Mami. Makanan yang mereka pesan memang belum kunjung datang. Tomomi memajukan kembali bibir tebalnya itu.

Tidak dipungkiri mereka memang sudah cukup lapar.

Mami menatap Rina yang sedang asik berfoto. Memberikan isyarat kapankah kejutan itu akan mereka berikan. Rina menggeleng kecil tanda kalau ia juga tidak tahu. Akhirnya Mami hanya bisa diam dan menunggu.

"AH!" Rina dan Mami tersentak saat didengarnya jeritan kecil dari arah sebelah Mami—tempat Tomomi duduk. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah piring kotak yang terbuat dari sterofoam berisi buah strawberry segar yang dibungkus plastik wrap dari dalam tasnya yang ia letakkan di lantai.

Kedua mata Mami dan Rina melotot menatap gadis berpipi chubby itu. Dia sedang tertawa—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Untung saja aku membawa ini." Ia terkekeh lalu membuka bungkusan plastik wrap kemudian melahap buah strawberry kesukaannya. Haruna yang melihat tiga orang kohainya hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya melihat-lihat foto-foto pribadinya tadi siang.

"Makan saja belum sudah cuci mulut." cibir Rina pada Tomomi yang sedang terbuai dengan buah kesukaannya.

"Aku baru saja membaca artikel yang mengatakan kalau makan buah sebelum makan itu bisa mempercepat proses metabolisme dalam perut." Tomomi berkata dengan mulut yang penuh strawberry membuat Haruna yang melihatnya kemudian melemparkan lap kain yang menjadi penghias meja.

"YA!"

"Annyeong!"

Suara laki-laki mengucapkan salam membuat Tomomi yang terbangun dari duduknya yang hendak membalas Haruna pun menoleh.

'apakah ini orangnya?' gumam mereka bertiga dalam hati.

Namun setelah menoleh ternyata orang itu adalah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Terdengar suara trolly yang didorong olehnya.

Setelah menata beberapa makanan khas korea mulai dari kimchi sampai bulgogi. Harum masakan yang menyeruak seluruh ruangan membuat mereka berempat semakin lapar. Tapi sepertinya beberapa botol soju lebih menarik perhatian Haruna. Dasar si tukang minum.

Setelah pelayan itu keluar mereka berempat saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yang ada mereka hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Dan bau harum arang yang tercium dari alat pemanggang yang berada ditengah-tengah meja. Membuat perut mereka semakin berteriak untuk minta diisi.

"Annyeong!"

Lagi-lagi ada suara laki-laki yang menyapa mereka dalam bahasa korea. Mau tidak mau mereka yang tadinya akan memakan duluan hidangan yang tersaji didepan mata mereka terpaksa menoleh.

KAMI-SAMA!

Mereka bertiga kompak memasang wajah dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf O.

Sedangkan Haruna menatap orang itu dengan wajah seriusnya. Namun ekspresi keterkejutan tentu saja tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Mungkin kalau dalam bahasa korea mereka akan berkata,

OMO!

Ada dua laki-laki yang sangat tinggi seperti tiang listrik didepan mereka berempat.

Tomomi menutup mulutnya setelah keterkejutannya hilang. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah..

'Ada titan didepanku. Titan yang sangat tinggi. Apakah pria-pria Korea seperti ini semua? Kalau begitu aku mau untuk memperbaiki keturunan.'

Sedangkan Haruna, 'Tuhan, apakah ini efek mabuk? Sehingga aku bisa melihat idolaku didepan mataku. Tuhan, bahkan aku belum menyentuh botol soju itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mabuk hanya dengan melihatnya saja?'

'Ah, akhirnya mereka datang juga setelah sekian lama.' kalau ini adalah kata hati Mami.

'Oh, jadi ini idola Harunee? Kenapa cuma berdua saja? Lalu yang lainnya kemana?' Rina juga sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri yang membuatnya bingung. Hingga—

"Ehem!" suara Mami akhirnya menyadarkan mereka bertiga dari alam bawah sadar mereka. Dua laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang sangat tingginamun lebih tinggi yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum sejak tadi. Menatap empat gadis yang tentu saja akan terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka didepan mata mereka.

"Hajimemashite. Jung Yunho desu." laki-laki berwajah kecil bermata tajam seperti seekor musang itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk. Mami memberi instruksi kepada tiga temannya itu agar bangun dan membalas salam pria Korea yang menyapa mereka dengan bahasa Jepang. Suara bassnya yang masuk ke dalam telinga Haruna sampai menggetarkan hatinya.

"Hajimemashite. Shim Changmin desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" laki-laki berwajah kekanakan dengan tinggi badan yang lebih tinggi dari si pria musang pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk sopan. Kalau yang ini suaranya agak tinggi dari Jung Yunho.

Haruna masih terpana dan tidak percaya dengan suguhan yang menyilaukan kedua mata minusnya. Untung saja ia tidak melepaskan kontak lensnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat lebih jelas idolanya itu daripada menggunakan kacamata.

Apakah ini mimpi? Atau mereka hanya orang yang mirip saja dengan idolanya yang sengaja para staff sewa untuk memberikan kejutan kepada mereka seperti saat konser SCANDAL ZEPP TOUR beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Asal tau saja, para staffnya itu rata-rata jahil.

Tidak. Tidak. Haruna menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar kesadarannya kembali datang.

Mami tau Haruna sedang terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pun mengambil alih suasana.

"Watashitachi wa SCANDAL desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" setelah membungkuk mewakili teman-temannya memperkenalkan diri, kemudian ia mempersilahkan dua laki-laki itu untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Mami Sasazaki gitaa desu." Mami membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Memperkenalkan diri secara pribadi.

Lalu diikuti oleh Tomomi. "Tomomi Ogawa bessu desu." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Itu Tomomi lakukan setelah Mami menendang sedikit kakinya.

Tidak lupa juga Rina memperkenalkan dirinya. "Drummu rina desu." Rina hanya tersenyum manis.

"Dan dia adalah Leader kami—" mata Mami melirik ke arah Haruna member kode agar dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Haruna Ono gitaa desu." kedua mata Haruna sama sekali tidak berkedip memandangi idolanya yang saat ini duduk didepan mereka berempat. Ia membungkuk sejenak. Ini merupakan salah satu mimpi besarnya selama ini. Melihat idolanya secara langsung bertatap muka—walaupun dia pernah melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat jumpa fans. Ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan setelah itu ia sangat sibuk dengan SCANDAL sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk menghadiri acara semacam itu lagi. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah artis yang harus menghadiri acara jumpa fans juga.

"Kami duo TVXQ." kata Changmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ah, wajahnya itu masih saja kekanakan padahal umurnya hampir sama dengan Haruna. Jujur Changmin begitu terpana dengan empat gadis 'mungil' didepannya ini. Sangat terlihat sekali kecantikan khas perempuan Jepang yang alami dan imut.

"Leader kami sangat mengidolakan kalian sejak sebelum kami terbentuk sampai kalian pisah—AH! ITAII!" kali ini Mami mencubit tangan Tomomi dan menatapnya tajam. Tidak biasakan Tomomi bersikap manis seperti biasanya? Diam lebih baik. Gadis salah satu personil duo dobondobon itu pun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia mereka bisa berbahasa Jepang. Jadi tidak terlalu kaku untuk mengobrol dengan para gadis yang sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa korea ini. Minus Haruna tentunya, ia sedikit paham beberapa kata. Ingat hanya beberapa kata saja!

Seperti kata sapaan misalnya.

"Senang bertemu kalian disini. Baru kali ini bisa bertemu dan mengobrol secara langsung." Haruna tersenyum dan lihatlah itu senyum termanis yang pernah Mami, Tomomi dan Rina lihat. Membuat mereka bertiga terpana. Tidak ada Haruna yang menyeramkan disana. Ups! Kalau sampai Haruna mendengarnya bisa gawat bukan?

Ingat dia seorang masochist.

"Ternyata kalau bertemu langsung kalian sangat manis. Dan aku cukup terkejut begitu mendengar kalau Leader girlband nomor satu asal Jepang ini mengidolakan TVXQ. Aku sempat menonton beberapa musik video kalian dan beberapa konser tour kalian." Yunho laki-laki bermata tajam itu tersenyum ramah. Ah, membuat Haruna rasanya ingin meleleh seperti es batu yang terkena panas saat itu juga. Suara bassnya yang seksi itu benar-benar membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

"Be—" Tomomi yang akan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi keburu di cegah oleh Mami dengan cara menutup mulut gadis berpipi bulat itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebarnya bahkan bisa membuat sebuah Iphone keluaran terbaru tidak terlihat. Lihat bahkan setengah wajah Tomomi hamper tertutupi.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Haruna kembali bertemu dengan idolanya ini. Tapi sayang, mereka hanya tersisa dua orang.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Haruna yang mendadak sedih membuat mereka semua bingung.

"Terima kasih karna sudah melihat hasil karya kami." Haruna kemudian kembali tersenyum walau tatapan matanya agak sendu. Tentu saja ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera makan? Aku tidak tahan kalau disuguhkan dengan makanan yang kelihatannya lezat ini." Changmin si iblis makanan tentu saja tidak akan tahan dengan makanan apapun yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Bahkan ia selalu mendeklarasikan kalau kulkas adalah kekasih sejatinya.

Haruna yang melihat Yunho menyikut tangan Changmin pun terkekeh. "Hyung!" pekiknya. Agak malu juga disituasi ini kebisaannya tidak bisa ia tahan sebentar.

Haruna yang sudah sangat mengenali segala hal tentang idolanya ini kemudian tertawa. Tawa yang begitu indah didengar.

Mereka pun makan sambil sesekali melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa apalagi melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang begitu luar biasa. Bahkan mengalahkan Haruna dan Tomomi si tukang makan itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu kami? Bukankah SME itu agak ketat dalam jadwal?" tanya Haruna pada Yunho sedikit berbisik diakhir kalimatnya. Leader panutannya yang begitu tegas dan berwibawa berjulukan U-know Yunho itu.

"Ah, kebetulan kami sengaja mengosongkan jadwal kami di malam ini. Hanya untuk bertemu kalian, karna kami berdua penasaran dengan girlband nomor satu di Jepang ini yang kabarnya begitu mengidolakan kami." puji laki-laki berwajah kecil itu. Melihat wajahnya membuat Haruna mengingat mantan member mereka yang lain yang selalu dipasanglan dengannya. Apalagi melihat Changmin yang seolah-olah merupakan perpaduan dari Yunho dan si cantik Jaejoong yang sering dipasangkan bersama Yunho yang kini sudah hengkang bersama tiga member lainnya dan membuat grup trio baru bernama JYJ serta memulai kembali debut karir mereka di Jepang.

Haruna mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mungkin kalau mereka sendiri yang datang dan ingin bertemu SCANDAL. Pasti ada seseorang dibalik ini.

Tomomi yang sedang asik mengambil foto-foto makanan didepannya pun merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan saat Haruna meliriknya lalu Mami dan Rina secara bergantian. Tatapan tajamnya seoalh akan menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kami yang merencanakan ini. Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih kami karna Harunee selalu bersama kami, membimbing kami, bersabar menghadapi kami yang terkadang lebih banyak sering membuatmu kesal dan merasa sedih. Kesusahan. Tetaplah menjadi leader panutan kami." Mami tersenyum setelah memberikan penjelasannya. Diikuti dengan Tomomi dan Rina.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kejutan ini.

Bisa bertemu idolanya dan makan malam privat? Ah, sungguh ini hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Haruna akui kalau dia terharu namun untuk menangis dia masih gengsi tentunya. Menangis di depan orang itu membuatmu terlihat lemah. Itulah yang Haruna pikirkan, ah mungkin ia bisa menangis di kamar hotel nanti saat semuanya selesai.

"Oh ya, Yunho-san jadi apa rumor kalau Yunho-san itu menjalin hubungan dengan Jejung-san benar? Kalian sungguh berpacaran dan saling mencintai—ITAAII! Mamitasu berhenti menyiksaku!" Tomomi mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari Mami. Tomomi benar-benar geram dan ingin menarik-narik rambut berwarna orange warna yang paling Tomomi benci itu. Salahnya karna dia sudah bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya kan? Mami juga sama hanlnya dengan dirinya, ia juga kesal.

Yunho hanya terkekeh lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak lupa Changmin yang duduk disebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan teman-temanku ini!" Haruna bangun lalu membungkuk kepada dua laki-laki tampan itu. Mereka yang melihatnya cukup terkejut. Haruna takut tingkah tidak jelas teman-temannya ini mengganggu suasana hati Yunho dan Changmin yang sudah sudah susah payah mau menemui mereka.

Dalam hati memuji leader perempuan ini yang begitu peduli dengan teman-temannya. Ah, teman-teman? Mendadak Yunho dan Changmin merindukan juga 'teman-teman' mereka yang sudah terpisah lama.

Suasana ini mengingatkan mereka pada kebersamaan mereka dulu.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin hanya memiliki waktu tiga jam senggang. Sehingga sebentar lagi mau tidak mau mereka harus segera pergi.

Tapi sebelum itu, tentu mereka akan melakukan ritual yang wajib dilakukan saat bertemu dengan seorang idola.

Tomomi dengan sigap mengeluarkan dua buah papan kecil berwarna putih dan spidol hitam dari dalam tas yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

Ia memberikannya pada Haruna untuk ia berikan lagi kepada Yunho dan Changmin untuk di tandatangani. Mereka berdua pun mengambil papan putih itu dengan senang hati. Memberikan tandatangan mereka dengan nama Haruna yang tercantum disana. Haruna tersenyum senang.

Dan ya, Mami pun teringat sesuatu. Tomomi pun kemudian mengambil lagi sebuah benda dari dalam tas serba gunanya. Bahkan bisa disebut dengan kantung doraemon, mengingat banyak sekali barang yang sudah keluar dari dalam sana. Ingat bukan benda apa saja yang sudah ia keluarkan dari sana? Sungguh ia mempunyai persiapan yang baik.

Ia menyerahkan lagi benda itu kepada Haruna sebagai perwakilan untuk memberikannya kepada duo TVQX didepannya.

"Ini untuk kalian, aku harap kalian dapat menerimanya." Haruna menyodorkan sebuah CD dengan cover diri mereka berempat dengan style terbaru mereka. Bahkan itu semua belum sekalipun mereka publikasikan di media manapun.

CD edisi khusus album terbaru mereka yang bahkan belum rilis. Album "HELLO WORLD". Lengkap dengan tanda tangan mereka berempat pada CD itu.

Changmin yang melihat Haruna menyodorkan CD itu pun merasa senang. "Benarkah ini untuk kami?" tanya nya lalu di jawab oleh anggukan kepala dari keempat gadis didepannya.

"Ini album terbaru kami, yang akan rilis bulan desember nanti." jelas Rina kemudian tersenyum.

Wajah Changmin kembali terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan CD edisi terbatas itu.

Sedangkan Tomomi tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia tidak lupa untuk membawa sebuah CD agar semua orang semakin mengetahui eksistensi mereka berempat sebagai sebuah girlband. Ia mengingat kebodohannya saat kejadian seorang tukang pijat di salah satu hotel yang mereka sewa di Sapporo yang tidak mengenal mereka sedikitpun. Saat itu Tomomi lupa membawa CD sehingga ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kepada orang itu dan membuat orang itu percaya bahwa mereka tergabung dalam sebuah band bernama SCANDAL. Dan mulai saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lupa lagi untuk membawa CD album mereka kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak." ucap Yunho diikuti oleh Changmin. Yunho pun menyikut lengan Changmin untuk mengingatkannya kalau mereka pun mempunyai kenang-kenangan untuk keempat gadis didepan mereka.

"Ah, dan ini juga untuk kalian." Changmin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya kemudian langsung menyerahkannya kepada Leader cantik didepannya. Dan tanpa basa-basi Haruna pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sebuah CD album terbaru mereka dan sebuah photobook edisi terbaru.

"Jaga itu baik-baik." ucap Yunho tegas. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk dari bibir hatinya.

Haruna terkejut dengan pemberian mereka ia pun langsung membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Mereka saling bertukar CD. Ah, sungguh moment yang tidak akan pernah Haruna lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sebelum benar-benar berpisah, mereka berenam pun saling bertukar alamat e-mail kemudian berfoto bersama menggunakan kamera yang selalu Rina bawa kemanapun ia pergi.

Pertama foto Haruna memegang CD TVQX bersama Changmin dan Yunho posisi Haruna berada ditengah dan diapit oleh dua laki-laki jangkung nan tampan itu. Lalu sebaliknya, foto dengan Yunho dan Changmin yang memegang CD SCANDAL. Kemudian foto mereka masing-masing bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

Dan yang terakhir mereka berfoto berenam dengan kamera Rina yang disetting otomatis.

Ah, sepertinya Haruna tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini tidak ingin melupakan makan malam yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Mungkin bisa jadi ini merupakan kejadian yang hanya ada sekali didalam hidupnya dan tidak akan terulang lagi. Berlebihan bukan pemikiran leader kita ini?

Mereka berenam saling membungkuk sebagai tanda perpisahan. Haruna benar-benar sangat bahagia dan tak pernah menghilangkan senyuman manisnya itu sejak awal sampai mereka berdua benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka berempat.

Dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Rina, Tomomi dan Mami yang melihatnya berubah ekspresi pun menjadi panik. Mereka bertiga berusaha untuk menenangkan Haruna. Mami bersama Tomomi dengan tingkah konyolnya sedangkan Rina dengan perhatiannya seperti berusaha mengipasi Haruna menggunakan telapak tangannya padahal mereka tidak merasakan panas sama sekali karna pendingin ruangan masih berfungsi dengan baik. Haruna menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia tidak menangis karna sedih idolanya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia gemari itu pergi, melainkan karena ia terharu bahwa ketiga kohai sekaligus sahabatnya itu telah memberikan kejutan yang sangat berharga dan akan selalu ia ingat sampai ia mati.

Mereka berempat pun saling berpelukan seperti sekelompok anak TK yang terpisah dari rombongannya saat berkaryawisata dengan air mata haru bahagia. Sampai para staff datang dan bertepuk tangan gembira untuk menyadarkan mereka.

Ah, sepertinya pesta baru akan dimulai. Bau alkohol dipastikan akan bertebaran didalam ruangan sepanjang malam sampai pagi.

.

.

.

"Tomomi-chan!" panggilan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan tegas membuat Tomomi yang hendak memasuki kamarnya pun menoleh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ada seseorang bertubuh jangkung dengan penampilan yang aneh sedang berjalan menghampirinya!

Tomomi menatap orang itu dengan tatapan ngeri mengingat 'orang itu' tadi memanggilnya dengan suara berat yang lantang. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Mami untuk meminta tolong—ah ia baru ingat, Mami dan staff yang lain masih berada di ruangan VIP restoran tempat tadi mereka bertemu TVQX. Lalu ia harus kabur kemana? Bagaimana?

"Jangan pergi." orang 'aneh' itu menarik tangan kurus Tomomi sesaat sebelum Tomomi kabur dari hadapannya. Dari postur tubuh serta gaya bicaranya, sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang asli. Walaupun ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah salah satu penggemar Koreanya yang mencoba menyusup untuk menemuinya? Orang misterius itu membuka kacamata hitam yang menjadi penyamarannya. Kemudian tersenyum. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari pegangan orang itu namun sedetik kemudian saat orang itu menatap Tomomi memperlihatkan wajah tampannya, Tomomi menghembuskan nafas lega.

Syukurlah.

"Y-yunho-san ada apa?" tanya Tomomi gugup setelah tau kalau orang didepannya ini adalah Jung Yunho leader TVQX berwajah kecil dan bermata tajam seperti musang berbibir seksi berbentuk hati. Laki-laki tampan yang baru saja ia temui bersama teman-temannya tadi.

"Bisa kita bicara ditempat yang tersembunyi dan tidak di ketahui orang lain?" pinta Yunho agak cemas. Matanya sesekali melirik ke segala arah. Kalau-kalau ada orang yang melihatnya ditempat seperti ini, ia takut nanti akan ada gossip aneh yang menyebar dan membuat masalah. Tomomi mengangguk. Ia ingat tempat yang sepi dan tidak mungkin ada orang disana saat ini, mengingat semua staff sedang asik berpesta kecil ditempat lain.

"Ikut aku." Tomomi berjalan duluan menuju tempat yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi. Sedangkan Yunho berjalan santai mengikuti langkah gadis lugu yang berada didepannya itu. Setelah sampai didepan pintunya, Tomomi membuka ruangan itu dengan kunci yang kebetulan ia bawa. Ia meminjam kunci itu karena ia sedang mencari charger ponselnya yang tertinggal entah itu dikamarnya atau diruangan ini.

"Silahkan masuk." Tomomi mempersilahkan Yunho duluan untuk masuk ke ruangan yang ia ketahui adalah ruangan yang di tata khusus untuk menjadi ruang ganti sekaligus ruang tempat berkumpul artis dan staff sebelum konser dimulai. Tentu ia tidak asing dengan tata ruangan yang seperti ini, mengingat ia juga adalah seorang artis dan penyanyi terkenal se-Asia. Mata musangnya meneliti ruangan yang sedikit berantakan itu. Ada beberapa koper yang ia ketahui adalah tempat untuk menyimpan alat musik gitar. Ada juga sebuah spanduk menggunakan huruf Jepang yang isinya kalau diterjemahkan kira-kira memiliki arti 'SELAMAT SCANDAL' begitulah yang ia tangkap.

Ia kemudian duduk disebuah kursi sofa yang berada diruangan itu tanpa disuruh. Diikuti dengan Tomomi yang duduk di sofa yang lain berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho setelah ia mencari sesuatu.

"Apa kau sungguh penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho langsung ke inti pembicaraan dengan tatapan mata musangnya yang tajam. Ia menatap Tomomi sangat serius. Membuat lawan bicaranya itu merasa terkunci dan tidak dapat berkutik.

Tomomi yang baru pertama kali di tatap oleh orang asing dengan tatapan begitu pun merasa agak ngeri.

"I-iya. Walaupun aku bukan fans kalian, aku cukup penasaran karena aku sering melihat kalian dari video-video yang Harunee tonton. Kalian begtu serasi." Tomomi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap normal walau kenyataannya ia gugup. Hei, Yunho masih menatapnya seolah mengintimidasi persis seperti tatapan milik Haruna.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum hangat. Tatapan tajam dari mata musangnya perlahan berkurang.

"Aku ingin kau menyerahkan ini pada Jaejoong." Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat berukuran sedang dan meletakkannya diatas meja kaca yang ada didepan mereka. Tomomi menatap kotak itu bingung. Bahkan ia tidak dapat menerka-nerka apa isi kotak itu.

"Ne? kenapa harus aku?" tanya nya heran. Sedetik kemudian senyum hangat Yunho menghilang dan berganti dengan raut wajah sedih. Kedua matanya memandang lurus lantai didepannya. Tatapan kosong. Tomomi tau itu.

"M, maaf—"

"—Aku tau setelah kalian kembali ke Jepang kalian akan memberikan kejutan pada Leader kalian dengan cara mempertemukannya dengan JYJ." Tomomi membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

Bagaimana Yunho bisa tau? Bukankah ini rahasia mereka bertiga dan para staff?

Ah, lupakan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu.

"Y-ya seperti itulah. Lalu, kenapa tidak memberikannya secara langsung?" jawab Tomomi ragu. Ia takut menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

Ah, salahkan Tomomi yang tidak terlalu mengikuti berita tentang para laki-laki tampan itu. Hei, jangankan untuk bertemu. Bahkan untuk saling berkomunikasi pun mereka sangat kesulitan bahkan setelah ketegangan selama dua tahun itu mereda.

"Aku dapat melihat kalau kau bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. Jadi, aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu. Tomomi-chan." pinta Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tomomi bisa melihat dari dalam tatapan tajam itu tersirat sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Bahkan laki-laki jangkung itu membungkukkan badannya cukup lama sebagai tanda kesungguhannya.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau Jejung-san tidak mempercayaiku?" sebenarnya Tomomi tidak menolak permintaan itu, namun ia hanya ragu apakah ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Jaejoong itu orang yang baik dan ramah."

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Harunee saja? Dia kan yang sangat mengagumi kalian, bukan aku." tanya Tomomi ragu-ragu. Ah, kenapa gadis ini begitu polos?

Bukankah kalau meminta pada Haruna itu artinya akan membongkar sendiri kejutan yang akan mereka berikan kepada Leader cantik itu?

Menyadari kebodohannya Tomomi pun menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Aish! Baka!"

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya ini. "Jadi, kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi dengan penuh kesungguhan dan harapan. Seolah-olah bersinar dan menyilaukan kedua mata Tomomi.

Tomomi tidak tega melihat seorang meminta bantuannya dengan sungguh-sungguh pun akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk membantu Leader boyband papan atas se-Asia ini. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya demi Harunee! Demi kalian!" Tomomi mengambil kotak itu dengan mantap. Semoga dengan bantuannya ini dapat membuat hubungan mereka sesama pelaku entertainment dapat menjadi lebih baik.

"Dan semoga mulai saat ini, SCANDAL dan TVXQ dapat berhubungan dengan baik ya." Yunho kembali tersenyum ramah dan lega. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang dapat membantunya.

Andai saja Tomomi adalah salah satu penggemar TVXQ juga, mungkin saat ini ia akan melompat kegirangan karena idolanya meminta bantuannya. Namun sayang sekali, hanya Haruna lah yang menjadi penggemar berat boyband papan atas ini. Sudah sejak lama, bahkan bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah pudar sampai sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi vokalis band terkenal.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yunho sebelum memakai kembali kacamatanya. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari hadapan Tomomi untuk menemui Changmin yang sudah menunggunya di parkiran hotel. Mungkin si iblis makanan itu akan mengerutu kesal karena Yunho meninggalkannya cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." ucapan Mami yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Tomomi tersentak. Ponsel yang asik ia mainkan sejak tadi sampai terlempar. Ia menoleh ke arah Mami dengan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu jelas.

Tomomi menggeleng sambil menggigit sedikit bibir tebalnya. Ah, ia tidak tahan kalau terus menyembunyikannya dari Mami. Si rambut labu ini selalu tau apapun tentang dirinya tanpa harus Tomomi bercerita.

"Baiklah kalau masih keras kepala menyembunyikannya sendiri, malam ini aku akan tidur dikamarmu. Akan ku kunci dari luar kamar ini." ancaman Mami itu sukses membuat Tomomi buru-buru menarik kaki jenjang Mami, mencegah Mami sebelum terlambat. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya ini.

Ancaman Mami selalu berhasil membuat Tomomi mati kutu.

"Yunho-san memberikanku ini," Tomomi menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat diatas kasur yang mereka duduki. Mami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Untuk apa Jung Yunho memberikan kotak ini?

Sebelum Mami membuka kotak itu karna penasaran, Tomomi keburu mengambil kotak itu lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat didepan dadanya. Ia menggeleng. Mencegah Mami agar tidak merebutnya dengan paksa dan melihat isinya. Jelas itu tidak boleh!

"Ini bukan untukku." ucapannya membuat Mami tambah bingung.

"Lalu?" Mami memicingkan kedua matanya menatap tajam Tomomi.

"Ini untuk Jejung-san."

"Nani?"

Tomomi memutar kedua bola matanya. Melihat Mami yang masih memasang wajah bingung ke arahnya.

"Maa—"

"Maksudmu Yunho memberikan ini padamu untuk diberikan pada Jejung?"

Sial. Si rambut labu ini sudah menyimpulkan sendiri sebelum Tomomi menjelaskan kepadanya. Bahkan Tomomi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan. Otak si rambut labu ini memang terlalu encer. Tidak sepertinya yang agak telat merespon. Eh?

Tomomi mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibir tebalnya.

"Rahasia." Tomomi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Mami dan di bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk yang lain. Mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan dengan baik!" Mami menepuk kepala Tomomi pelan lalu mengusapnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Setelah meletakkan kotak coklat itu di atas meja nakas dan sama-sama menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya suhu dari pendingin ruangan.

.

.

.

Haruna kali ini benar-benar terkejutdan tidak dapat lagi menutupinya. Mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O langsung ia tutupi menggunakan kedua tangannya. Saat memasuki markas SCANDAL ia menemukan tiga orang laki-laki sedang duduk dengan manis di sofa yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk duduk, berlatih atau sekedar bercanda.

Laki-laki berkaca mata dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan dan pantas sekali menyandang gelar cassanova. Lihatlah gayanya berpakaianpun sangat cocok sekali dengan imagenya.

Laki-laki dengan ketampanan yang bisa dibilang 'imut' dengan senyumnya yang manis dan tubuh yang berisi.

Dan yang terakhir laki-laki cantik—ah tampan. Bibir cherry nya yang menggoda, rambut hitamnya yang ditata berantakan. Tatapan mata hitam bulat dan beningnya yang serius. Kulit yang bersinar seputih salju.

Mereka bangkit lalu memberi salam pada empat gadis didepan mereka. Tersenyum manis sekali. Terutama laki-laki cantik yang berwajah tegas itu. Sungguh manis.

Haruna menatap Tomomi, Mami dan Rina bergantian. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"JYJ onegaishimasu!" salam laki-laki cassanova itu sambil tersenyum manis—lebih tepatnya tersenyum menggoda. Senyumnya bisa membuat perempuan meleleh saat itu juga.

.

.

"Ah! Jejung-san?" panggil Tomomi ragu-ragu. Membuat tiga pemuda tampan yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya diparkiran—tentunya dengan penyamaran mereka kembali—mereka menoleh serempak. Melihat seorang gadis berwajah polos berdiri dengan gugup sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dibelakang mereka.

Ya. Setelah member JYJ keluar dari markas SCANDAL, Tomomi langsung berlari untuk mengejar mereka tepat sebelum mereka pergi dan kesempatannya hilang untuk selamanya.

Tomomi meremas ujung roknya. Kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan ke lantai yang ia pijak untuk meredam rasa gugupnya. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Jejung-san?" Tomomi mengangkat kepalanya memandang tiga laki-laki yang tinggi badannya sangat jauh dengannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga ucapan Yunho benar mengenai Jaejoong yang ramah dan baik hati. Jika melihat dari wajahnya yang kalem dan terlihat kalau dia irit bicara.

Ah, namanya juga pelaku dunia entertainment, bisa saja kan semuanya hanya topeng belaka? Apalagi dia tidak tahu menahu dengan urusan boy band dan semacamnya. Intinya, dia tidak tahu dengan latar belakang Tohoshinki, TVXQ atau DBSK dan JYJ atau apalah itu namanya.

Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Kapasitas otaknya tidak cukup untuk memikirkan itu semua.

Jaejoong membuka sedikit kacamata hitamnya alisnya naik sebelah. Sedangkan Yoochun yang ada disebelahnya menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong sambil berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh Tomomi. Junsu yang berada disisi lain Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Seperti menyetujui kalimat Yoochun.

Sedetik kemudian kacamata itu terlepas total dari bingkai wajah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Tomomi. Jaejoong meletakkan kacamata hitamnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Ya Tuhan! Lihat senyumnya yang seperti malaikat itu. Sungguh manis dan menyejukkan hati!

Tomomi menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Melihat pemandangan malaikat berwujud manusia didepannya ini membuatnya gugup. Kakinya bahkan mulai gemetaran. Ia menggenggam erat kotak yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungguh ia tidak percaya kalau ada makhluk yang begitu sempurna didepannya ini. Cantik. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenak Tomomi. Pinggang yang ramping, bibir merah seperti buah cherry serta kulit putih bersih bagikan susu segar yang baru di perah.

Ah, ia sangat iri sebagai perempuan. Merasa tersaingi!

Jaejoong berjalan duluan menuju ruang kosong disebelah tangga darurat agak sedikit menjauh dari tempat Junsu dan Yoochun berada. Tomomi pun hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah gugup dan pelan setelah tersadar dari rasa kagumnya pada makhluk Tuhan paling seksi ini. Ah, tubuhnya seakan limbung dan tidak menapak tanah.

Padahal tadi ia sudah bertemu dan berbincang sedikit dengan malaikat ini, tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yang berbeda saat ini. Hatinya berdesir melihat senyum Jaejoong yang begitu hangat dan tulus. Bibir cherry nya yang kissable itu sangat seksi ketika berucap.

Ah, benar-benar sempurna. Tomomi sangat iri kepadanya!

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dingin dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gugup Tomomi yang terlihat seperti anak kecil dimatanya. Jaejoong tau kalau Tomomi dari tadi terpesona padanya, suatu hal yang biasa ia temui pada siapapun yang bertemu dengannya

"A.. aku—Yunho-san—maksudku err.." Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya agar matanya dapat melihat jelas gadis polos didepannya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang kesulitan dalam memilih kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong mengerti karna dia juga fasih dalam berbahasa Jepang.

PUK!

Tomomi merasakan sebuah tangan jatuh diatas kepalanya kemudian berubah elusan pelan. Ia mendongak kemudian mendapati tangan kanan Jaejoong sedang mengelus puncak kepalanya pelan. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Pelan-pelan saja, ne?" ucapannya itu membuat hati Tomomi tenang dan plong.

Tomomi mengangguk. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya. Memantapkan hatinya untuk segera menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Yunho kepadanya.

"Jung Yunho-san menitipkan ini kepadaku—" Jaejoong menatap kedua tangan Tomomi yang bergerak perlahan terulur menujunya. Wajahnya berubah bingung. Pasalnya kedua tangan Tomomi membentuk sebuah bulatan dan jarinya saling bertautan.

Perlahan tautan tangan Tomomi terbuka. Membuat kedua mata Jaejoong terbelalak.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat?

Ia seperti hafal betul apa kotak itu sebenarnya. Dan sangat mengenalinya.

Jaejoong masih menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk di depannya tangannya masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat percakapan Jaejoong dan Tomomi dari dalam mobil mereka hanya dapat memasang wajah bingung serta menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi disana. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicara disana.

"K—kau bertemu dengan Yunho? Katakan padaku! Apa itu benar?" dengan tangan yang bergetar Jaejoong meraih kotak coklat itu dari kedua tangan Tomomi. Wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah seperti menahan sesuatu terlihat dari gerakan tangannya yang bergetar. Mata hitamnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tomomi hanya bisa mengangguk dan memasang wajah polos melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tidak dapat ia tebak. Awal bertemu begitu tegas kemuidan agak melembut dan sekarang ia terlihat sedikit err.. mulai melemah mungkin?

"Apa dia berkata sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ini bukan kali pertama Yunho menitipkan sesuatu untuknya lewat orang lain. Biasanya Yunho akan menyuruh adiknya atau bahkan menyuruh orang lain yang dapat ia percaya, tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah menitipkannya lewat seorang gadis polos ini?

Ah, dia seorang personil girlband terkenal nomer satu di Jepang.

Tomomi menggeleng lemah. Oh, ayolah. Dia ingin segera selesai dan pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Ia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Jejung-san?" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir yang bergetar ini membuat lamunan Jaejoong tentang Yunho memudar. Ia kembali tersenyum menatap wajah gadis polos yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekpresi keingintahuan yang besar.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia seperti tau pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan gadis manis didepannya ini.

"Kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan?"

Benar kan. Sudah bukan hal aneh lagi jika ada orang yang menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho, meskipun saat ini mereka terpisah jauh dan sibuk masing-masing.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan tentang kami." jawaban itu membuat alis Tomomi bertaut. Ia bingung dan tidak mengerti serta sulit mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong barusan.

.

.

"Dari Yunho-hyung eh?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang dengan manis. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan menggenggam sesuatu. Terliah sekali ekspresi wajahnya seperti seseorang yang sedang berputar-putar dan menari di padang bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

Jaejoong hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan isi dari kotak coklat yang ia genggam.

Ah, Kim jaejoong yang asli sepertinya baru muncul, ne?

Yoochun hanya mengusap wajahnya pasrah melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang selalu sama setiap kali ada 'orang' suruhan Yunho memberikan hadiah kepadanya secara diam-diam.

Lalu kali ini, apa hadiahnya?

Sstt.. ini semua rahasia, oke?

 **F—I—N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan Author ::**

 **Halo~ salam kenal reader!**

 **Lama sekali engga publish ff dan kali ini mencoba untuk publish di fandom ini. Semoga berkenan ceritanya.**

 **FF ini saya dedikasikan sebagai awal kembalinya Saya dari WB hiks :"**

 **Dan ff khususnya untuk My Lovely Idol Mami Sasazaki yang hari ini berulang tahun ke 25~ Yaampun Mami tambah tua /eh**

 **Walaupun ini FF tentang ultah Haruna yang sebenarnya ga nyambung sama Mami tapi ga apa lah xD habis ff ini duluan yang selesai diketik.**

 **Oke sampai disini saja kata-kata dari saya!**

 **Sampai jumpai di ff yang lain/**

 **Arigatou! Ja mata ne!**


End file.
